Frozen Hearts
by fullofsecretsxoxo
Summary: Jack has been watching over Elsa since she was a baby, fascinated by her and her powers much like his. When her kingdom finds out about her abilities Jack teaches Elsa about her power and tries to figure out why they have the same ability...
1. The Beginning

**Frozen Hearts**

**_This belongs to Disney and Pixar, please be nice as I am a beginner at fan fiction, and let me know how I can improve or what you like about what I've written. __**

**_Rated T._**

_My first night as a guardian. My first feelings as children soon believe, their thoughts about me changing through their tiny amazing brains, pushing those thoughts all around their small bodies. Humans. Such amazing creatures, the way they can create new items is extraordinary, especially if it helps towards the environment or to someone else's benefit. I was once one of them, a human, just like them. But now I'm a guardian, here to protect them from evil and hatred and fear._

"Jack? Where are you going? We're throwing a party in your honor!" cheered Santa Claus.

"Everyone's coming! Even the leprechaun!" Rushed the tooth fairy. "Its going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, um, I'm not really in a party mood," I explained.

"I told you he wouldn't be up for it," Said the Easter bunny.

"But we've already organized it all! Now we're going to have to send the cake back," Said the tooth fairy, disappointed.

Sand man started showing some pictures.

"What is it sandy? You want to pat Jack on the back and walk out of here?" said the Easter bunny, confused.

Sandy man sighed and started again.

"I think what Sandy is trying to say is that we should let Jack have some time on his own, get used to being a guardian," explained Santa Claus.

"Ooh, that makes more sense," said the tooth fairy.

"Yeah, I think I should, you know, go off and explore a bit and then get back on track with the whole guardian stuff, you have the party without me," I said, starting to walk off.

"That we can do, lets party!" Shouted Santa.

I stood at the edge of the balcony, about to leave. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around and saw sandy, smiling and waving goodbye.

"Goodbye sandy, I'll see you soon buddy," I said, and I took a deep breath.

"Wind, take me away!"

And I was off, gliding through the sky, like a bird, flying to my nest. I'd never felt so thrilled. I roared through the Skies, pasted Towns and cities, kingdoms after kingdoms, seeing all the different people at this time of night, and the different types of-

"Oomph!"

I tumbled down a tree onto the dry grass.

"Well done Jack, next time, look out for tall trees," I said to myself.

I lay back on the grass, feeling the cool night breeze across my cheeks, gazing up at the man on the moon.

I smiled. Who would've thought? Me, a guardian. I chuckled.

I could hear voices near by.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"The Queens gone into labor, and is said to be dying!"

"Oh lord! That's terrible! What will the kingdom do now?"

A Queen is dying? I ran, ran past all the houses, past all the people; they can't see me, because I'm a new guardian. I got to the castle and flew round all the windows analyzing all of them to see which room had the dying Queen in it. At last I found the room with the Queen in labor. The Queen was lying on the bed, ghostly pale, barely conscious. On her right was a doctor, taking her pulse and telling her to push. On her left was the king, looking rather anxious, holding her hand, looking rather scruffy for a king. The window was open, so I carefully walked in.

"Come on your highness, push!" Urged the doctor.

"M, M, Maurice?" Stuttered the Queen.

"Yes Jennifer?" said the King, tightening his grip.

"If I don't make it-

"Of course you'll make it! You have to make it, for us, for our child!" demanded the king, tears rolling down his cheeks.

She reached out and touched his face. A warm smile appeared across her face. I have to save her.

I walked towards them, holding my breath.

"Your highness, I see your ill, and need help, call me what you like, an angel, a miracle, but my names Jack," I said, bowing. She didn't hear me. It didn't matter. "I'm a guardian, and it is my job to protect the children of this planet, and that includes yours. In exchange, you have to promise me to look after Arendelle, treat people with respect and to help restore equality throughout your land."

She turned and looked straight at me, and nodded. She sees me. She heard me.

I created a snowflake in my hand, and blew it towards her, it landed on her cheek and her skin slowly absorbed it.

An hour later a beautiful baby girl was born, the Queen was standing at the balcony rocking her back and forth.

"You thought of a name yet?" asked the king walking onto the balcony.

"How about Lily? Or Sapphire, or Elsa? Oh, I Know! Lucy!

I watched the from the roof as they bickered over which baby name to choose, eventually, the settled on Elsa.

"I still think Lucy is a cute name, but Princess Elsa does have a nice feel about it, said the Queen, hugging her baby.

"I'm going to tell the news of Elsa to the maids," said the king, kissing his wife, and then walking out the room.

The Queen stared at the moon, then at little Elsa, and hugged her.

"Thank you, Jack."


	2. Elsas Powers

**_Growing Up_**

**I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Rated K+**

I was soaring through a city, making snowfall where I left. Years have passed, and people believed in me, not many, but enough to make me happy. I flew through this city, bringing joy to the children, enjoying it myself. A typical day for me. Eventually, nightfall came, and brought the stars with it.

"What do you say, man on moon, should we take a midnight stroll?" I asked the moon. Like always, no answer. "Suite yourself," I said walking in the opposite direction.

I kept on walking, watching the stars twinkle. I wish that night would last forever, so I could watch the stars dance. I eventually came to a city, which was having a parade.

There were men dresses up like clowns, weird animals I've never seen before, all sorts of crazy things you wouldn't see on a day-to-day basis. What could they be celebrating?

"Happy Birthday Princess Anna!" shouted one man, holding his daughters hand.

"Happy 5th Birthday to the Princess!" cheered a group of women.

It must be the princess for this kingdom, but where is she? Maybe its because she's to young to be out at this time. I strolled up to the castle. The guards couldn't see me, so I walked in.

I walked up hundreds of stairs to see if a little girl was asleep or celebrating her birthday. I suddenly saw a small girl run across the hallway giggling, and walking into a room.

She crawled onto the bed and shook the other little girl lying in the bed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" said Anna.

"Anna, go back to sleep," mumbled the little girl.

"I can't, the skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" said Anna, shaking the little girl again.

"Go play by yourself," said the girl, pushing Anna off the bed.

Anna climbed back onto the bed.

"Come on Elsa, its my birthday!"

"Elsa?" I said, shocked.

Princess Elsa for Arendelle? I'm in Arendelle! It's been years!

"Hey Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" asked Anna, smiling.

Elsa giggled and climbed out of bed. I followed down the hundreds of stairs into a huge ballroom where the girls started giggling and dancing around.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" repeated Anna.

Elsa starting twirling her hands and a snowball was created.

No way. Impossible.

"Are you ready?" asked Elsa.

Anna nodded eagerly.

Elsa threw the snowball in the air and it exploded and starting snowing, just like the technics I use.

"How does she have the same powers as me, she's human?" I said.

"This is amazing!" shouted Anna running around.

"Watch this!" said Elsa, and she stomped her foot and the ground was suddenly covered in ice.

They skated around joyfully as I watched. They built snowmen, messed around in piles of snow, all things I could do, but how can she have my powers?

_"Your highness, I see you're ill, and need help, call me what you like, an angel, a miracle, but my names Jack. I'm a guardian, and it is my job to protect the children of this planet, and that includes yours. In exchange, you have to promise me to look after Arendelle, treat people with respect and to help restore equality throughout your land."_

It was me! When I saved the Queen I must have gave my powers to Elsa!

"Catch me Elsa!" said Anna as she jumped from snow tower to snow tower.

Elsa created the towers beneath her, but Anna was going to fast.

"Slow down!" Shouted Elsa, but it was too late.

Anna had jumped out and Elsa had hit Anna with a current of snow in the forehead.

I nearly Ran towards the crying Elsa and knocked out Anna, but I knew that Elsa would be able to see be, because we are sort of connected.

The king and queen stormed in.

"Elsa, what you done?" said the king, clutching Anna.

"I didn't mean too, it was an accident, I'm so sorry," answered Elsa, tears pouring down her cheeks.

The Queen touched Anna's forehead.

"She's ice cold," She said, hugging Anna.

I couldn't take it; I had to leave, to get my head around what had happened. I ran far away from Arendelle. I kept on running till it was day time.

Princess Anna could be dead.

I gave the power of a guardian to a child.

Elsa has my powers.


End file.
